The Gauntlet's Fire
by ThaShasta
Summary: A new to-be-hero Ericka goes to Winterfield Academy and basically lives a normal life. That is until her roommate disappears, she finds a gauntlet that gives her powers, a strange black wolf becomes her companion, and teachers begin to unravel a mystery between their rivalry. One of those teachers happens to have a secret of his own. The best is yet to come...
1. New Beginnings

The soft patter of snow and sleet hit the window of my dorm as I copied notes. It seemed like another snowy night at Winterfield Academy. My fingers ache after hours of catching up on schoolwork. The creak of the door made me jump after the time spent in silence. In the doorway stood a girl about my hight with rusty-brown hair, hazel eyes and a very scrawny appearance. She was known as Brooke, my roommate. She usually spent her nights outside near the other side of the lake (which was frowned upon by staff, mostly our alchemy teacher).

"You about finished catching up on work?" she spoke in a silky smooth voice.

"Erm, yes. Just about." I responded.

"Goodness, its even cold in here. Light the fireplace, wouldya?"

I got out of my chair and stretched. Brooke plopped down in a chair close to the fireplace and exhaled deeply. "Did you figure out if we have class tomorrow?" I yawned.

"No. We cant study alchemy without an educated teacher, or so that's what Thomas said."

"I'm sure Dr. Lyngley will be back with the proper ingredients for our studies."

I walked over to the fireplace and placed two logs and a flint and steel from the mantel. When the fire lit, I hoped it would warm the entire room. The stone structure was especially cold this time of year, considering it was about always cold in this region year-round. My eyes grew heavy after a moment of gazing at the fire.

I walk to my bed with the thought of warmth and comfort, but I first stop to look at myself at the mirror hanging on the wall. I wore my hair braided to the side and I was probably thin enough to fit my whole arm in the eye of a needle. I was taller than most of the students at the academy. I often slouched, but not all the time. The thing that stood out the most was my icy-blue eyes. It wasn't common to find a brunette without brown or hazel eyes in this region of Wiamwen.

I pulled up my quilt and took a deep breath.

* * *

"C'mon, Ericka! They're already there!" Brooke called.

I open my sticky eyes and slide to my feet. I look out the window to see it's still dark. I slip my feet into my leather boots and put my arms into a coat on the dresser. I pat down my messy hair and follow out the door with Brooke. "Careful on our way out. We're not supposed to be out this early." she whispers.

We walk quickly through the corridor and through the back entrance. The cold drops of snow get in my eyes and the fog of my breath falls behind. "Do you think anyone saw us?" I whisper.

"No, I doubt it. I made sure the monitor passed before we left." she answers.

"We really should've taken a few invisibility potions from the alchemy lab."

"Just because they stole a few doesn't mean we should. I don't roll that way."

"Fine, just don't blame me when we get in trouble." I roll my eyes and blow out a puff of air. The air got colder when we reached the edge of the lake. In the distance, a group of figures stand around holding lanterns. The light reflects off the water to signify the whole gang is there. We follow the light of the beacon and before we know it, a group of teens older than me all glare.

"Why'd you bring her here?" a tall blond male whines.

"Because," Brooke answered. "She's alright."

"Yeah, _sure_ she is." A redheaded girl calls sarcastically.

"She really is! I promise!"

"Pfft, whatever. Just don't bring her with you _ever again._" My heart sank and my cheeks turn red, even though I knew it wasn't the first time they've left someone out of their gang. The redhead hands me a lantern and I don't hesitate to hold it.

"Could you give her a chance?" Brooke whispered.

"Sorry, we told you this group is extremely _exclusive._" The blonde snapped. I tried to ignore the feeling of hundreds of stones pummeling my heart. I sink and hold my head lower beneath the other's.

* * *

For a few hours until the sun rose, they mostly just talked and threw stones and twigs at blue jays (they fly pretty slow, making them a very easy target). I hadn't said a word, at least they didn't listen when I had. I pull up the collar on my jacket, taking notice to the freezing cold. It wasn't very often when the sun shone through the clouds, so it usually only rose about 10 or maybe even 15 degrees during the summer.

I nearly jumped when I heard the familiar ring of the old bell, signifying breakfast was only moments away. I got up and walked quickly to the entrance in the west wing. The smell of warm ham and fresh bread flooded my nostrils. I walked hastily around the frozen lake and open the door slowly, trying to not attract any attention. The sound of a hundred footsteps walking against the stone flooring and the chatter of students echoed through the halls. I walk swiftly into the crowd as if I had always been there.

"Sneak out with Brooke?" a familiar voice whispered. I turn to look and see my classmate, Arnald. He was short with sleek black hair and wore an elvish face with a pointed chin. He basically had the same characteristics of a puppy who was kicked too many times. He had large hazel eyes that about covered all the white in his eyes.

"What?" I stuttered. "Oh, no. Well, I mean it was just this _one time._"

"They reject you too, huh? Their loss. I don't get those lunatics."

When the crowd had entered the cafeteria, the aroma grew stronger and my mouth began to water. The heat of lighted torches added serenity to the cold winter morning. The sound of the chickadees was heard every once and a while through the harsh chatter. It wasn't this peaceful everyday and just something about today made it seem different.

* * *

After I returned to my dorm, the breakfast gave me a rather energizing boost. There wasn't class until this afternoon, giving me so much time to do something, but what? I scan my bookshelves, hoping for something interesting. Nope. Read this one, those ones, read it, read it, read it. I sigh and collapse into the chair. _Wait a minute, _I thought to myself, _where's Brooke? _

"Brooke?" I called. No response. I look around and see a note on her bed. I jump up and read it. It read:

**_Erica-_**

**_ I went out with the gang. If I'm not back before class starts, don't worry about it. I'm fine. I promise! Don't try to find me. I'll be back. Just don't tell anyone I left._**

**_ -B _**

_I'm fine? _What the heck is she doing with them? I then recall something she's said. It was a cold night in May, and Brooke had returned late with tears running down her face. I quickly rushed to her and asked what happened. She embraced me tightly. "It was nothing. Just got to bed and promise me you'll never speak about this to me again. Please!"

"O-Okay, just tell me something." I quivered.

"Never doubt me. I'll always be right."

I shake my head. But this wouldn't stop me from worrying.

* * *

That night after class, she still hadn't returned. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't sleep thinking about her. I stop for a moment, with thoughts rested, I'm left in the still and empty quiet. The sounds of wolves howling was all that was left hanging in the air. Usually, this helped me sleep. Yet, I couldn't find the right mind set.

I walk over to the bookshelf and pull out a book. It was called _Infanticide _by Anne Jendryng. I've heard Brooke talk about it all the time. She said it was apparently a true story, but I didn't see why it should be. It was about a woman named Catherine who seeks revenge for the death of the only blood left in her family: her 9 month old brother. She was cursed to not be able to have a child, so she takes a ship to a distant land and changes her name. Right before she gives up, she finds out who the infanticide was. It was her husband-to-be.

A rather tragic tale if I had to say, but I've never read it myself. Just when Brooke constantly talked about it. I crawl back into bed and slide the candle on the nightstand closer. I open the book and begin to read the first chapter. I immediately find it somewhat interesting, but just close it. I look out the window and stare at the moonlight's reflection glistening on the frozen lake's ice. I couldn't stand just sit there. I hop up and slide on my boots once again. When I finish buttoning up my jacket, I put on a cap and head out the door. I walk swiftly and quietly. I would just go out and get some fresh air. That's it. Nothing else. I pounded this into my head to remember to do nothing else.

I flinch when I hear the voice of my Mobs class teacher, Mrs. Middleton. "Ericka," she began. "A little late for a walk, isn't it?"

"Erm, I was going out to get some fresh air." I stuttered.

"That wouldn't be so ideal. Something out there's got the wolves going nuts. You better stay inside."

"Please? Its just that Br-" I immediately stop, recalling the note. "I'm not feeling too hot. And I won't go too far. I promise!"

She stands for a moment, staring at me, deciding. Finally she spoke. "Fine. But if you get in trouble, you didn't hear it from me. Just stay close, okay?"

"Wait, are you going, too?"

"Yes, in fact, I was headed outside to study the wolves' behavior."

"Okay, alright..." We step out into the freezing cold and we eventually came to a stop. A spot fairly close to the lake and closed my eyes, filling my lungs with the crisp winter air. The stars above made a beautiful mural in the night sky. As I stared, in fascination, I began to strangely wonder if Brooke was staring at the same sky at this exact moment. I stood there for some time, staring at the sky, when I heard Mrs. Middleton speak.

"Hey," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I replied, "Oh, uh... well... not really."

"Why's that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Can't say, either." She sighed, surrendering. Just before I could apologize, a large gust of wind blew in and snowflakes began to descend. Quickly.

"Just as I thought," she cried over the roaring wind, "A blizzard! Ericka, get inside, _now._"

"What about you?" I shout back

"I'll be inside in a minute. But for now, you gotta get inside!"

"But-"

"_NOW, ERICKA. THAT'S AN ORDER!_" The rough wind was beginning to deafen any sound that I could hear and the snow was blinding. I look both ways for the school's light and spot the warm glow of light. I walk towards the seemingly familiar light, loosing sight of Mrs. Middleton, when I find the wind knocking me down. I roll into a ditch. I look around for a way up. Nothing. No slope, no brach, nor hope. I fall to my knees. There's _no way_ I could survive this, I thought. I must've slipped on ice and scratched my arm on a tree branch because my I felt my naked arm against the freezing cold.

I then turn to see not a branch, but rather instead a wolf. Actually, four. One had my sleeve in it's rumbling mouth. I slowly back off, but I manage to get cornered against a large boulder. I feel my back press against it harder and harder. Eventually, it began to stop. As if it was slowly moving. Wait. It was. It rolled back, revealing a cavern entrance. I catch a glimpse of one of the wolves getting in a certain stance. He was going to pounce._  
_

I slide around the boulder towards the cavern and push it against the hole. Soon enough, the few light was visible. I back off to realized I had just trapped myself. I expressed every curse I could think of. I pace back and forth for some time until I fall to my knees and land on my back with a _thump. _I close my eyes and tears begin to stream down my face. I felt my demise was taunting me.

* * *

I wake up to realize I had cried myself to sleep. I sit up and see a crack of light leaking through the wall opposite of the boulder. I walk towards it and dig through the dirt with my hands. I then realize this wasn't the outside. It was another room part of the cave. The walls were aligned with a mossy stone brick and the floor made of cobblestone.

In the center was a pedestal in which the light had seem to be resting on. I approach with caution, revealing the light had been coming from a... gauntlet? It had three different perfectly ovally shaped crystals placed in a row. All were different colors. The one closest to the right was green, the one in the middle was maroon and the one on the left was a light pink. A large, golden, perfectly-shaped-like-a-circle amulet was placed in the opposite side of the palm.

I studied it to see it would fit on my right arm. I decided to try it on. For the fun of it. Best to find some humor in my demise. I slowly slip it onto my hand and a sensation runs through my arms. Like an itch on the top of my bones, where I couldn't reach it. The color of the amulet in the front began to change from gold to solid blue. Like the... color of... my eyes. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the center of the amulet. I was stuck there, gazing at the piece until it began to shake uncontrollably. Then everything went black.

* * *

**My Christ, this chapter took a whole lot out of me. But I'd rather just make a good entrance with a new story. I just wanted to make another story to see if anyone wanted to see which character from my stories they like best. But thats not the main reason. Look, I cant tell you what that is. So... guess you'll have to wait, like, maybe 7 years to see what the hell that is. Takes me probably 3 until the next chapter's out. Screw it. I'm gonna make another. To catch this story up. So, leave a review which you like best. Leo, A.J. or even Ericka. Shasta's out.**


	2. Going Back

Cold snow and wood all around me. I flutter my eyes open. Something grey, not the sky, blocks my vision. I sit up and discover my jacket had been replaced with a heather grey hood-like cloak that went down to the middle of my shins. The gauntlet was now found on my arm, but the amulet had still been glowing, slowly fading, but still glowed. My heart thumped like a stampede of elephants. I attempt to slide it off, but nothing happens. No matter how hard I pushed, it just wouldn't come off.

I stood up in a panic, searching for the school. One of its towers were visible in the distance. I quickly walked towards it, but stop as the frozen lake appears feet away from me. As I make my way around it, a sea of questions flood my mind. Such as _How did I even get all the way out here? _or _How did this cloak get on me?_, even _Why won't this strange gauntlet come off? _I stop and look around for a moment.

"Aw, shit," I gasp to myself, "I really hope Mrs. Middleton didn't check to see if I had made it back. If I go back and it turns out the whole staff had been searching for me, I'd never hear the end of it..."

I lean against a nearby boulder. I look down, astonished. The snow beneath me had been melted at the feel of my footprints. I look back at the path I had come from, and surely they were also melted there.

Maybe the gauntlet was the cause of all of this, I thought. I take a glance down at it and the green crystal had been glowing. After some time spent staring at it, I came to the conclusion that it was the work of wasn't like the kind of alchemy Mr. Lyngley taught, nor the kind of enchantments Mr. Stockwell taught. This was something else.

I suddenly snapped out of my wonder as the snow crunched at my side. Someone- _something- _was watching. I look over to see a wolf. Not like the ones you'd normally see in Wiamwen. This one was black with a pair of big, soft amethyst eyes. I hoped I hadn't gotten in its way, but it seemed to approach with caution. When we were not even a foot away from each other, he just...sat. Confused, and unable to see what he was getting at, I extended my hand. He carefully placed his chin on the palm of my hand. I reached my hand around and scratched the scruff around his neck. He seemed so _tame. _But just as soon as I had finished that thought, his ears perked up and he turned his head. He dashed off into the thicket, leaving me in awe.

I stood up and took my chances to go back. Besides, it was only going to get colder and my stomach rumbled like thunder. I walked towards the tower sticking up from behind the trees, and the fresh aroma of breakfast came over me once more. The familiar sight of a set of a wide door came into view. My paced picked up and I carefully slid inside, without a sound. Just as I could sneak around to my room, I stop in my tracks when Mrs. Middleton was nearly a foot away from me. "Ericka?" She nearly cried, "I thought you made it back last night. How did you survive in the..."

Her word trailed off and her eyes widened. She closely studied the hood, which I nearly had forgotten about. She raised an eyebrow for a moment before staring at the gauntlet. A look of astonishment arose in her face. "Ericka, come with me to my office. There's something I have to talk to you about." she said and pulled my arm down the hall.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We can't talk about it here. Just shut up till we get there."

After some time walking down the hall, a few teachers chatting outside of a classroom and glance at me. They all give me strange looks. A few chuckles, but one of them doesn't. He instead tilts his head towards the wall and looks at me unimpressed. This familiar one was known as Dr. Lyngley, the alchemy teacher. I lower my head to try see if the attention stops. A set of two large doors open, revealing Mrs. Middleton's office. We creep inside and she lets go of my arm. She then quickly shuts the door. An echo is heard from nearly every part of the building.


End file.
